The Apprentice
by Linear L'Amour
Summary: As A.N.B.U,they are creatures of the night, they serve to Assassinate. They are slaves to the art of death, And there trained to show no mercy. There are no killers, Only Assassins and the mark they have made. The rule is simple "Live or Die" SasuXNaru
1. Prologue

Prologue

Assassins Neutralize Bourgeois Underhandedly More commonly know as A.N.B.U.

A.N.B.U is a Top Secret organization that deals with profession in the art of killing. At first A.N.B.U was neither a Masochist organization nor one that would assassinate for egoistical needs. Such as killing others for the color of their skin or religion. Rather it was an organization that believed in a better world. A world with no politics or crime, without drug-lords and prostitution. A world where we could live freely without fear or remorse, in a way a perfect life.

Or so these were the beliefs by an idealist that goes by the name of Fugaku Uchiha. Fugaku was a brilliant man, he was a perfectionist at everything he did and by the age of twenty led to the creation of A.N.B.U. Together him and his best friend Yondaime Uzumaki worked none stop at making this dream of theirs into a reality. For them, money wasn't an issue. Both of them had come from an exceedingly wealthy family. Fugaku obtained his wealth from his great-grandfather who during 1882 struck oil out in his farm in Chilton, Alabama. Upon receiving this new "Blessing" as his grandfather would call it he sold the farm and took his fortune with his wife and new born son( Fugaku's father) and moved to Japan.

Yondaime fortune however came from his father's cooperation. His father was a high-leading businessman in Hair products. (Which gave no explanation for Yondaime's wild untamed blond hair) and when his father died at the age of fifty-six from a heart attack, sixteen year-old Yondaime became the president of his fathers cooperation. Only to have sold its recipe a couple years later to an eligible buyer who supplied Yondaime with a life time's supply of money. The hair product after that would be known world wide as the infamous TRESemmé.

With money and luck on their side and not to mention the infinite amount of connections they had Fugaku Uchiha and Yondaime Uzumaki had fully established the A.N.B.U as its founding father's and Presidents.

Crime rates were down in Japan by a total of 38. Within a year the A.N.B.U had assassinated over one million criminals in Japan. And just as Fugaku Uchiha wanted to change Japan, he also wanted to change the world. So Fugaku Uchiha with Yondaime Uzumaki at his side spread the organization global. The world was changing before its eyes and for a while the organization prospered magnificently. But like every living thing, everyone must have an enemy. And so it was declared that A.N.B.U (Or Satsujinhan'nin the Japanese media called them Satsu for short) was found and eliminated. By 1968 the world was in pandemonium, people were afraid desperately for their lives wither it be taken by the A.N.B.U or by a person of the militia. One thing was certain the world was at war.

Not wanting this life for his new born child Fugaku and Yondaime both agreed that the world was not ready for a change so abrupt, and for a time they would lay dormant. And so it was, the A.N.B.U had stopped all killings and soon the wars would stop and life would return to normal. By 1986 eighteen years later Fugaku had his second child blessed with named Sasuke Uchiha, after one of his best assassins Sarutobi Sasuke. His first born was named Itachi Uchiha and was much like his father perfect at everything and was also well aware of the A.N.B.U existence. By then, as much to Itachi's dismay Fugaku and Yondaime both agreed to abandon A.N.B.U and decided to instead settle down with their wives and children. . (However at the time Yondaime hasn't had any yet) They thought it best seeing as it would probably cause another war and it would cause great pain for their loved ones.

In the year of 1989 tragedy struck for both Fugaku Uchiha and Yondaime Uzumaki. Both they and their wives horribly assassinated. Leaving behind a three year old Sasuke, a twenty-one year old Itachi, the A.N.B.U organization and family fortune, and a new born infant named Naruto Uzumaki. With Itachi being the eldest took upon granted the A.N.B.U organization and sought to bring back its new found glory. He would bring to this world and unexpected revolution, one in his own ideals. And as much as to his dear departed father's dismay Itachi would not follow in the same righteous path as his father had. Instead he would pave his own through the blood of both the innocent and evil, whatever it took to bring him to power. From that point on a new era was about to start one that would collect in the lives of many, one that would share no mercy, one that would train infants to be killers, and one to lead to our beloved world's destiny.

Author's Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Its rated M for Mature content that is going to be used later on in the story. There is going to be graphic details, Probably some sexual content D Lime/Lemon depending on how many reviews I'll get, And among other stuff.

This is just the Prologue for my story, I did this so you guys, upon reading it tell me if it sounds like something you would read. Its going to get a hella-lot better with each chapter, so please don't worry. Also, if you want me to write Chapter 1 I need reviews!!!!!! So review as much as you can, Tell your friends, Spread the word! And if I get enough I'll write chapter 1 immediately. Thank you so much for reading my Prologue, You guys are the best!

P.S I apologize for any spelling errors I might have had.

Always Linear L'Amour


	2. The Transfer

The Apprentice

-Chapter 1-

"Uzumaki Naruto" Itachi Uchiha said blowing out smoke looking at the blond across the room with gratification. "Please, Have a seat" He said gesturing a hand towards an empty chair in front of him. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to the chair in a slow calm manner. The room exuded an old fashioned charm. It was fairly large and had a lot of dark oak, which of course complimented the antique yet expensive looking furniture within it. The atmosphere was surprisingly nice for a study and would have been quaint if it weren't for the dark presence of Itachi behind the giant desk that Naruto now faced.

"Naruto" Itachi started breaking the silence "Do you know why you're here?"

Naruto looked up from his interlaced fingers and twiddling thumbs at Itachi who was in fact waiting patiently for his reply. "Because…I didn't kill my victim" Naruto said his voice trailing off uncomfortably.

"Because you did not Kill your victim." Itachi repeated putting great emphasis on the word "Kill" Itachi took another drag from his cigarette before smoldering it on the ash tray that lay before him. Itachi blew out the last bit of smoke and continued. "Naruto, Do you know what we do to the people of this cooperation who do not Kill their victims?"

Naruto cleared his throat and replied hesitantly his voice a bit shaky "You…Kill them sir"

"We kill them indeed Uzumaki, Naruto." Itachi retorted making direct eye contact. His crimson eyes looking at the blond before him and was met back with deep sapphires. For a while neither looked away, it was as if Itachi was reaching into Naruto's soul, mind, and nearly his very being. It was making Naruto highly uncomfortable and Itachi being who he was could tell instantly that it was. Smiling to himself contently Itachi stood up breaking off the eye contact and started to calmly walk towards the window which, matter-of-factly, was only about a couple paces away.

"How old are you Naruto?" Itachi asked now standing in front of the window his back towards the dumbfounded blond, and his gazed fixed solely outside. Naruto looked at him surprised; indeed it was a rather irregular question even more so coming from the President himself. Then again Naruto had no idea what to expect when it came to Itachi. Truth be told it was Naruto's first time meeting the head-master of the A.N.B.U cooperation, nevertheless Naruto wasn't happy by it. Every thing Naruto has heard about Itachi up to this moment had been nothing but exaggerated stories of anguish and death and it was to Naruto's dismay where he almost believed them.

"Naruto" Itachi said now looking back at him. "I asked you a question and I would appreciate it you answered."

Naruto snapped out of his day dream of horror back to Itachi. Naruto fumbled with his words having lost the previous question asked to him. "I…Um?" Naruto managed to murmur out looking in an upward manner in an attempt to rekindle his memories. Itachi now stared over his shoulder at the dumbfounded Naruto coldly.

"Your age?" Itachi clarified annoyance hidden deep within those words. Naruto snapped his fingers remembering full well now the question asked to him just moments ago. "Ah! That's right, I'm Seventeen turning eighteen this October" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his hand on the back of his head nervously; Naruto was never good at first impressions and he hoped this wouldn't be his last one either.

"Seventeen, huh?" Itachi repeated turning around ideally and heading back towards his prodigious desk. "You're a little old to still be a Genin, wouldn't you agree, Uzumaki?" Naruto just laughed nervously as he watched Itachi sat back down in his leather chair pulling out the drawer in front of him and reaching in. For a second Itachi's hand disappeared and then as quick as it was gone Itachi's hand reemerged from the open drawer only now with a plane black folder n his hands. Itachi didn't look up at Naruto only instead closed the drawer and kept his focus on the folder. Opening it Itachi reviewed the contents inside; from what Naruto could make out from the distance they shared the folder contained a fairly decent picture of him and a lot of wording that Naruto couldn't quite comprehend. Naruto sighed in defeat knowing full well it was futile to try to make out the contents of the mysterious black folder that was undoubtedly about him. Naruto leaned back in the chair uneasy about the whole situation and waited impatiently for Itachi. It was a good three minutes before Itachi finally spoke up making Naruto jump at the unexpected noise breaking the heavy silence.

"Good news." Itachi stated grabbing a random pen from the many offered in the Oak pen holder. "I'm not going to have you killed" Naruto sighed heavily in relief sinking down in the vintage chair "However…" Itachi continued Making Naruto tense back up "I'm going to assign you a new A.N.B.U. captain"

"A new captain?" Naruto asked sitting back up in his chair

Itachi nodded and continued looking back down at the folder as he began writing something "Apparently you're last captain Yugao Uzuki failed to assist you into becoming a valued member of our cooperation. Thus I'm going to assign you a new one of my choice." Naruto was about to object when Itachi cut him off abruptly continuing. "You see Naruto… I believe you have great potential influencing your future…you just need a little more motivation then you've been receiving is all."

Naruto took this pause in his sentence to speak "Yugao-Sensei Is a great teacher, no, I take that back she's one of the best. My problems are my faults and not hers nor anyone else's! Please don't punish my sensei from my actions" Naruto made a note to not protest against getting his captains changed. It was bad enough just to speak back to him in such a manner. Itachi looked up from writing at Naruto rather amused; Apparently Naruto was more like his father then he knew. Yondaime at any given time would have sacrificed himself for the safety of his friends or loved ones "Oh?..." Itachi said coolly as Naruto nodded without hesitation. Itachi smiled to himself as he resumed writing; Itachi make a swift motion with his hand in a signing like motion and closed the folder, holding the folder up for Naruto to take. Naruto got up from his chair and reached across the desk it took his whole arm to reach the folder and grab it securely but regardless he brought it back to him and looked at the black folder in his hands.

"Your set to leave Uzumaki, Naruto" Itachi said leaning back in his chair grabbing a lighter and a cigarette from the tray of them set precisely on his desk next to the stack of official yet organized looking paperwork. Naruto looked up from the folder a bit confused and unsure of what to do. Itachi set down his lighter in the appropriate spot of where he picked it up from and took a long drag of hic cigarette. Itachi slowly blew out smoke from his mouth as he began speaking again.

"In that folder I just handed you contains all of your information: your history, your bio, and just about everything concerning you. In there also contains your transfer papers, which as of…" Itachi brought his arm up to his view looking at his watch "11:38am on April 4th, 2007 you have now been sent to a new captain." Itachi brought his arm down and looked at the still confused looking Naruto Taking another puff of his cigarette Itachi continued. "As much as I would love to sit here and explain this to you I'm afraid as you can see I'm a much to busy person and haven't got the time nor the patience." Itachi brought his hand down and placed it just barely under his desk pushing up on a dark red button summoning within seconds two heavily armed A.N.B.U guards both of them having obtained Bear masks covering their faces completely. "My guards here will escort you out, Oh and don't worry everything you need is inside that folder" Itachi took another puff as Naruto nodded "T-Thank you Mr. Uchiha" Naruto stated looking at Itachi unsure of what else to say.

"Please call me Itachi" Naruto nodded at his reply as he headed towards the door "Oh and Naruto…" Itachi said making Naruto turn to look back at him in question. "…Good Luck, You'll need it." Itachi finished waving him off smiling the cigarette in his mouth. Naruto nodded once more an insecure look on his face as he managed to crack out a fake smile turning and leaving the room the guards following closely to the blonde; follow him out stopping only to close the giant hand carved doors behind them and with a loud pound they were out of sight.

"Jumpy little fellow isn't he?" Itachi said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"I haven't known you to be one to pass up executing someone Itachi" Responded a dark and eerie voice from the shadows of the back corner. "Your not going soft on me are you Itachi?" The silhouette smirked passively at the emotionless Itachi. "Apparently your unaware of who that boy was." Itachi retorted taking yet another draw of his cigarette. "Oh am I now?" The shadow replied the grin still plastered on his hidden features.

"That was Yondaime's boy…His only son from what I gather" Itachi pointed out finishing off his cigarette and smoldering it into the ash tray next to the one previously smoked.

"So Yondaime had a son?" The shadow chucked in a low hiss "And what may I ask do you expect to come from this boy Itachi?"

Itachi remained silent staring at the wooden doors where the blonde had just formerly left. "Or do you yourself know?" The cruel voice continued its shrewd laugh escaping the dark figures lips.

"Orochimaru…" Itachi started; the shadowy figure looked up and smirked steeping forward into the light exposing a young yet stern looking man. Itachi turned with his chair to face the man whom had just emerged form the darkness and studied him. Upon the man named Orochimaru was a tight black fitting top; sleeveless. Above it Tan armor shaped like a vest which was held up by two shoulder straps on both sides. His arms were both covered about halfway up with the same tight black material as his undershirt; they themselves were covered with bandages and metal elbow protectors latched securely around his arms starting from the wrist and protruding out past the elbow. On the lower part of his body were a katana securely fastened within its holder. He also had on baggy onyx pants that were tucked in inside his black combat boots. And there visible on his left shoulder was a tattoo of two undulating lines ending together in the middle as a spiral; this was the outfit of an A.N.B.U.

The mans features were no different from his corrupt voice His skin was pure white with no signs of ever having been in the sun, the only coloration there was on his skin way the bright purple eye liner that he so abundantly put on and his blazing green eyes. He also had raven hair that lightly hung down past his sunken features of his skull to his shoulders. If the Dictionary took pictures of people to pass off for the definition Orochimaru would be the first listed for the image of "Sinister".

Regardless of how menacing Orochimaru's complexions were Itachi wasn't in the least bit scared nor would he ever be. Itachi and Orochimaru had been working together since Itachi had become leader of the new found A.N.B.U. and Itachi having no choice was long use to how Orochimaru looked.

Itachi leaned back in his chair and continued from his earlier neglected statement "I need you to watch that boy Orochimaru. I want you to watch him, study him, observe him and do whatever it takes to find out everything there is to know about this boy."

Orochimaru tilted his head to the side the smile never had left his face. "Oh? And here I thought he was suppose to have 'Great Potential'." Orochimaru replied mocking Itachi's statement from his earlier conversation with Naruto.

"If I recall I said he had 'Great potential influencing his future'" Itachi retorted sitting in his chair stiffly his hands clenching the arm rests. "However," Itachi continued his red eyes focusing on Orochimaru "he won't be influencing anything if you don't keep an eye on him and update me weekly on his progress. Do I make myself clear?"

Orochimaru smile slowly faded away into an emotionless display as his eyes trailed away from Itachi's. "But of course….Itachi" Orochimaru said coldly "I don't what your planning with this boy, but it better be worth it…" With that said Orochimaru walked past Itachi to the two immeasurable hand carved doors that Naruto had only just left out of just moments before. "One more thing Itachi" Orochimaru said turning around to look back at posterior of Itachi's leather chair. "Which new captain did you assign that boy to?" Itachi sneered to himself in amusement as he slowly turned his chair back around and grabbed another cigarette from his tray. "The only one I could think of that would make this outcome even more enjoyable then it already is."

Naruto looked back at the mansion and grimaced. Naruto had hated completely his entire stay there from beginning to end, from the ugly pottery to the rude remarks given by the A. N.B.U. guards. Naruto hated it all but what Naruto hated most was Itachi. His tired but scary looking features, his red eyes, the ominous raven hair, and the chills he sent down Naruto's spine. He lathed every second being in that room and would hope to god that that would be the last time being in there; let alone being around him. Naruto shudder at the last thought of him and started walking down the sidewalk flipping open the folder to review its contents.

Naruto had skimmed thought pages in the folder reading only key words that caught his eye. Just as Itachi had said earlier the folder included everything about Naruto's biological features as well as other information such as the orphanage he was at before he joined A.N.B.U. and other useless information that Naruto could care less for. Naruto flipped through the pages until he came to find what he was looking for. There in bold letters on the top of the line paper in the back was marked

"**Transfer Records"**

Itachi's handwriting was neatly scribbled underneath it. Naruto Held it up and read the note quickly eager to find out who Itachi had placed Naruto with. "Blah, Blah ,Blah official this official that! Come' on!" Naruto yelled impatiently scanning the long hand-written letter until a sentence caught Naruto's eye. There in plain black ink the sentence read "By the legal authority vested upon the President and founder of the A.N.B.U cooperation, I Itachi Uchiha, here by legitimately transfer Uzumaki Naruto from his sector Fifteen post with previous Jounin leader Yugao Uzuki to the recently obtained post of sector Seven with Jounin Leader of…." Naruto's stomach sank nauseatingly to the bottom of his soul as Naruto re-read the last part of the sentence out loud "My dearest little brother…..Sasuke Uchiha."

Author Notes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Its rated M for Mature content that is going to be used later on in the story. There is going to be graphic details, probably some sexual content Lime/Lemon depending on how many reviews I'll get among other stuff.

Thank you all for reading the first REAL chapter for my story. Sorry it's short I wanted to get it done as fast as I could before school started up. Don't worry all the rest of the chapters will be longer for your viewing pleasure promise.

If any of you are from DA let me just say thank you so much for looking at my art your page view really does count.

Please don't forget to Review & Fav. Remember the more you review the more I'll be eager to update quickly. So please tell your friends and thank you so much for reading.

Always Linear-LAmour


End file.
